Just So You Know
by Rasha013
Summary: In the kindergarten, when you were asked who your crush was, you were expected to answer truthfully, and it was even better if your crush was popular among girls. RyoHana, for thPeekaBoo's contest


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! nor do I make any money with this fic.

**Summary:** In the kindergarten, when you were asked who your crush was, you were expected to answer truthfully, and it was even better if your crush was popular among girls.

**Warnings:** stupidity, alcohol abuse, minors consuming alcohol, college student liking high school student and vice versa

**Pairing:** RyoHana

**AN:** Written for _thPeekaBoo's_ contest, 2nd round. Hope you like it~ *hugs*

Since I'm only somewhat familiar with this fandom, writing this pairing was interesting experience for me. I actually had fun writing something beside NaruSasu I usually ship.

And tell me? Should I edit/rewrite this in "some near" future and add more smex? Or write a sequel?

* * *

In the kindergarten, when you were asked who your crush was, you were expected to answer truthfully, and it was even better if your crush was popular among girls.

The most popular boy was Sasagawa Ryohei, little brunette girl's brother. That same girl was the best friend of one Kurokawa Hana. Hana was your average five-year-old, maybe even slightly above average. She had short black hair, she liked to keep it short because it would curl if she let it grow. She didn't want that. When all other girls kept their hair long and then tied in a high ponytail, Hana liked to play with her hair by curling it around her finger as she watched around herself.

Her perception skills were above average, she was the only one who could tell all the right answers in the game their teachers made them play.

She liked to wear dresses and carry her teddy bear Mr. Cutie with her.

Her best friend, and sister of her crush, Kyoko was her complete opposite. When Hana was calm, Kyoko was hyper and always running around. Hana thought running around was waste of time.

Kyoko had a brother, he was 6 years older. And he was cool. He played almost every sport for school, and the team almost always won. Hana knew that only because Kyoko told her and even dragged her with her sometimes. She deemed to hate it, but it was just an opportunity to watch her crush. She felt special as she knew him from the inside, but she never voiced that thought.

Sleepovers weren't unknown to happen as well.

While the girls had their pyjama parties the boys played video games in the other room. Kyoko's mum would bring them cookies and milk and they would talk about dolls.

Years passed, the sleepovers stayed the same.

When the girls were 14 and started getting their female problems, they also started watching the opposite sex. Their crushes weren't crushes anymore, they grew up to be something more. The sleepovers they had started turning into more of a girly get together, and the subject of their conversations were boys.

They would lie on their backs on Kyoko's bed in their cute little undershirts and panties, hugging their pillows and talk, looking at the ceiling.

"I like your brother." Came all of a sudden. The silence wasn't as uncomfortable as it could have been. The sound of some pop song in the background filled the room.

"Do you?" Kyoko asked after a while. Her voice was quiet, as if she was uncertain of what to say. In a way she was, what could she say? She hadn't expected that to happen.

"Yes." Hana murmured. The black-haired girl felt as if a giant weight has been lifted from her shoulder.

"Why?" Kyoko asked with a slight frown on her pretty face.

"I don't know. He's cool." Hana said.

"But he's so old." Kyoko replied.

"He's nice I think." Hana said, "Are you mad at me?" She asked. "Because I don't want you to be mad at me."

"No, but it's just weird to hear you say that." Kyoko turned to lie on her hip, there was a smile on her face. Hana turned to face her, lying on her side as well. She smiled when she saw Kyoko was smiling as well.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because... that's my _brother_ you're talking about!" She said, giggling.

"So...?" Hana giggled, "I think he's nice, _very_ nice." She said through her giggles.

"Do you want to kiss him?" Kyoko asked. Hana blushed, then nodded her head. Kyoko squealed and turned back to lie on her back. Hana did the same. "That's just gross."

"Do you like anyone?" Hana asked.

"N-no!" Kyoko said all too quickly. Hana smiled, but stayed quiet, not saying anything.

They were lying in silence for a while, just listening to the music.

"Do you think he likes me?" Hana asked.

"I don't know..." Kyoko admitted, "But I can ask if you want me to." She giggled when Hana blushed.

"No! Don't... ask... him that. He'll know something's wrong." Hana said.

"Okay."

"Is he single?" Hana questioned.

"I think so." Kyoko said.

"That's good."

"Yes, probably." Kyoko nodded her head.

There was a knock on the door and the girls screamed in excitement. It scared them, they hadn't expected it, it came really fast and they talked about important things, so it was okay for them to be surprised.

"Yes...?" Kyoko called and they both looked toward the door.

And of course, it had to be Ryohei, "Girls, mum said to keep it down, they're going to sleep." He opened the door and looked at the girls on the bed. He tried to look away when he realised they were practically naked. What surprised him was the face he actually didn't mind it, it was pleasant to his eyes.

"Brother! Don't watch!" Kyoko said through her giggles and they both covered themselves with the blanket. The black-haired was quiet, just looking away, trying to escape Ryohei's intense gaze.

"I'm not watching." The silver-haired boy said calmly, looking away, but still looking with a corner of his eye. Kyoko giggled again, and Hana blushed even more. It was all highly uncomfortable and really silly.

"We'll keep it down, now leave..." Kyoko said grinning, "You're interrupting our girly bonding." She said dramatically.

"Okay okay, I'm leaving." He said, smiling. His eyes met Hana's and he smiled, just for her. Then he left with a quiet murmur of good night.

"He was so looking at you..." Kyoko said when the door closed.

"Was he?" Hana asked, smiling as well. She felt warm, and hot, her cheeks were burning.

"Yes..." Kyoko nodded her head, "He was..." She looked at Hana, "You're red in your face."

"Shuttup!" Kyoko giggled at her friend, she put her arms around her and hugged her. They laughed together, "Did you see his smile. He's so cute." Hana commented.

"He's my brother!" Kyoko reminded her.

They went to sleep soon after, deciding it was time. Sleeping in the same bed wasn't a problem for them, it brought them closer to know they didn't mind sharing things and thought the other person so close in their personal bubble was normal.

The next morning they had a breakfast together with Kyoko's parents and, of course, her brother. Hana never got ready for breakfast, she would just go there after she woke up and ate whatever was available. But that day she dressed up and combed her hair.

When Kyoko and she came down for breakfast the kitchen was full. Kyoko's dad was sitting at the head of the table, Ryohei at the other end, and there were four chairs empty. Kyoko sat to her father's left and Hana next to her, meaning next to Ryohei.

"What do you want girls?" The mother asked, and put a plate with eggs and bacon in front of her silver-haired son.

"Um, whatever you have Mrs. Sasagawa." Hana replied kindly.

"So polite..." Ryohei said, a teasing tone evident in his voice. Hana blushed and Kyoko grinned next to her.

The girls started talking about something, Ryohei was quiet, listening, dad was talking to their mum, and when she went to get the girls their warm milk for cereals, he took the newspapers and started reading the sports page.

"Tell me son, how is college." Dad asked and Ryohei raised his head.

"Good." He replied.

"Anything new on the love plan...?" Dad asked, returning his eyes to some interesting fact he was reading.

"No, dad, everything's the same." Ryohei replied and felt eyes on himself. He glanced at Hana who immediately looked away when she realised she'd been discovered.

"When's the next match?" Dad questioned again.

"A week away," Ryohei replied.

"You'll do your best, ne son? To the _extreme_?" Dad asked, fisting his hand and showing it to his son. It was a gesture Ryohei liked to do when he was younger. A lot younger. It appeared his dad still hadn't grown up from it.

"Yes dad, to the _extreme_." Ryohei replied, finding the conversation a bit embarrassing.

"That's my boy." Dad laughed and continued to read.

"Ryohei is in the boxing team, he's really good too." Their mother said, filling in the gaps of the conversation.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that." Ryohei said to the girls.

"Oh no, it's okay." Hana said, smiling.

"Ne, Hana, shall we go back upstairs?" Kyoko asked.

"Um, sure..." Hana nodded her head, "I'll see you later." She said seemingly to everyone, but in reality, it was only for Ryohei, the other didn't interest her. Each girl took her bowl with cereal and walked down the hallway.

"That Hana girl, she's really lovely, isn't she?" Ryohei's mother said, smiling kindly.

"Yes, she is." Ryohei said absentmindedly. His eyes followed the girls' leaving figures as they walked down the hall.

"He's so cute in the mornings." Hana commented when they entered Kyoko's room. They went to sit on the bed. "I like when his hair is so wild."

"Oh, please... you so like him." Kyoko said.

"Do I?" Hana asked and took some coloured cereal with her spoon.

"Yes, you do." Kyoko said and put her spoon in her mouth. She continued speaking with the spoon still in her mouth, "...itch so obioush hee knowsh." She swallowed the cereals, "Would you be his girlfriend?"

"I don't know..." Hana admitted, "I've never thought about it."

"It would be cool, don't you think?" Kyoko asked, clearly excited about the whole thing.

"Yeah..." Hana said, nodding her head, then she laughed. She was beat red in her face. She couldn't hide the excitement.

The next time the girls had another sleepover was just a few weeks later. It was Friday, and the girls were out in shopping. Kyoko bought this cute little dark pink dress for herself and a new hair pin that would go with it. Hana has bought a new pair of dark jeans. They were tight and hugged her in all the right places. Her ass looked good in them.

They came home around 9. The parents were away so they could be out until late, but 9 PM was the curfew they got from Ryohei.

When they returned, party wasn't what they expected. They stood in the living room doorway and looked at all the people in there. The music was loud, it was some kind of mixture between techno and dance music. Kyoko saw her brother with some of his friends. He was sitting on a couch talking to some guy. Kyoko gave her things to Hana and went to him.

"Ryohei~" She whined, he looked at her. His smile was replaced with a frown.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, "Weren't you out with your friend?" He leaned back, trying to look past her to see Hana.

"Yes, and we returned when you told us to." Kyoko said, "You shouldn't have a party, what will mum and dad say?" She asked.

"They won't know," Ryohei replied, moving his hand in a motion that said that he didn't care. He had a beer can in his hand.

"You are so dead if they find out." Kyoko said, shaking her head.

"They won't..." He assured her.

"Hey, Sasagawa, who's the girl?" Some guy asked and leaned across Ryohei's lap to see the girl—Kyoko—up close.

"Get off!" Ryohei laughed and tried to push the guy off of his lap.

"She's cute." The guy said and Kyoko blushed.

"And she's also off limit. She's my sister, and she's too young for you anyway." Ryohei put his hand on the guy's face and pushed him away.

"You're so mean." The guy faked hurt and then laughed.

"Ryohei, what are we supposed to do?" Kyoko asked, sounding a bit distressed.

"You and your friend can join us if you want." The same guy said and Kyoko looked at him disbelievingly.

"Really?" She asked.

"No." "Yes." Ryohei looked at his friend and the guy shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't be a spoil sport." The guy said and punched Ryohei's shoulder. "Here..." The guy gave Kyoko his beer can. "You can have it. I had one too many already." With that he walked away, kind of swaying when he walked.

Kyoko looked at the can and brought it to her nose, sniffing it. It smelled funny. The can was snatched from her by her big brother.

"That's not for you anyway." The silver-haired boy said.

"You're so mean," She said.

"You can be here, so shut up. There is some juice in the fridge, you can drink that." He pointed at the kitchen. Kyoko looked at him with a look that said 'you're so dead if mum and dad find out, and I don't care but I'll drink the alcohol anyway, you cannot stop me'. "Whatever." Ryohei said and ruffled Kyoko's hair in an annoying way he knew she hated.

"Aww, stop...!" She cried out and tired to fight off his hands. He laughed at her. "Fine, I'm going." She said and he stopped. She went back to Hana, who was just watching them, mostly Ryohei but she would never admit that of course.

"Let's go and take this upstairs..." Kyoko said and Hana nodded, "...and then, we'll come back down..." She started saying, smile gracing her lips, "...because... you know. I'm so cool, and I got us invitation to the party." She turned around, she was grinning and Hana could swear there was a glint in her eyes.

"Oh my gosh! Really?!" Hana asked, enthusiastically.

"Yup yup..." Kyoko grinned, showing her tongue to her friend. "You can thank me later." Hana smiled and hugged Kyoko. "Ahhh..." Kyoko let out yelp out of surprise.

The girls returned just in time to see two drunken collage students having a drinking contest, 'who can drink more?'. Kyoko rolled her eyes, and Hana just felt out of place. The two high school girls didn't exactly fit in.

"You sure... we can be here?" The black-haired girl asked slowly, biting her lower lip nervously.

"Having seconds thoughts?" Kyoko asked, trying to sound cheery, but it was clear she felt exactly like her friend. "Come, there is this guy who gave me drink before." She supplied, trying to sound helpful.

"Yeah..." Hana nodded her head and then they saw Ryohei with some girl, they were kissing. Hana looked away, feeling weird, maybe even a bit jealous of that girl.

The group of people around Ryohei laughed, and the two broke their kiss. Ryohei took a sip of his drink and the girl sat on the floor, next to some other guy. They were playing "truth or dare".

"Aren't they a bit old for that?" Hana asked, frowning.

"Apparently not." Kyoko sighed. "Let's go, I'm not sure we'll find him, let's go to the kitchen, there has to be something to drink there." She suggested.

The kitchen was luckily empty. For the most part. If you didn't count that couple making out on the counter near the sink, it was empty. Kyoko stayed at the door, scared to get in. It wouldn't be nice to interrupt, she said.

Hana was the persistent one, so she just rolled her eyes at Kyoko's shyness and walked to the fridge. She pouted her lips, while looking through the content. "Beer, beer, beer..." She chuckled, "And who would have guessed, more beer." She said dryly. "Hey, is there anything except the beer?" She leaned on the fridge door and asked the two other people in the room.

"Hana, I'm not sure they'll answer." Kyoko said, biting her lip and cradling her middle.

"Ah..." Hana moaned, "I know, it's like they're in their own world..."

"With a lot of suction." Kyoko added, and they laughed.

"Here!" Hana threw Kyoko a can of Pepsi.

"Pepsi?" Kyoko asked, Hana shrugged and opened her can.

They walked back to the living room, and after thinking for some time, they decided to stand near the window. They talked while looking outside at the neighbouring houses.

"Is he watching in our direction?" Hana asked discreetly.

"Yesh." Kyoko said, nodding her head a bit. It looked like they were talking about something else but what was her older brother doing. And speaking of which, he was currently sitting on a couch with only one friend, glancing at the two girls beside the window oh so subtly.

"You think I should go there and talk to him?" Hana asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"Next round of _Truth or Dare_ is beginning, whoever wants to play... is more than welcomed to join in!" Some random guy shouted. Hana and Kyoko shared a look, and the black-haired girl smirked.

"Hey girls, Sasagawa's baby sis!" The same guy who offered Kyoko a drink called, and the girls looked at him, "You wanna play too?" He asked, small smirk playing on his lips.

"Sure." Hana said without too much convicting.

"Great." The guy smiled, "Come closer then." He said, sitting down on the floor.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ryohei asked, not liking the situation.

"Yeah, what can go wrong?" The guy asked. Ryohei gave him the look that promised slow and painful death if something did go wrong. "Don't worry." He assured.

Hana and Kyoko came closer, "What is it big brother? Scared of us little girls?" Kyoko teased.

"No, not at all." Ryohei said, and smiled a sour smile. Kyoko sat on the floor next to the guy who invited them to play while Hana remained standing.

"Where should I sit?" She asked, slightly irritated.

"Sit wherever." The guy on the floor said.

"Sure..." Hana nodded her head and looked around, searching for a place to sit.

"You can sit here if you want." Ryohei said, sighing. He scooted to the left, giving the black-haired girl a place next to him on the couch.

"Ahh..." She blushed, "Thanks." She said and sat down quietly. She could feel his warmth next to her, just calling her to lean closer and bath in the scent that was pure Ryohei. Luckily, the black-haired girl controlled herself, it was a hard thing to do, but she did it—by putting the cushions in her lap and hugging them tightly.

"The rules are same as before. That means, if you chose _the truth_ you must say it or face the consequences." The guy said dramatically.

"And what are the consequences?" Kyoko asked, giggling.

"That my friend," The guy turned toward her, "Is..." He stopped. "What are the consequences again?" He asked a friend next to him.

"You must drink whatever the asker wants you to." The other man said.

"Ah yes, you must drink whatever the asker of your question wants you to. No backing off." He said. "And if you chose _the dare_ you must do it, or else... the consequences." He whispered. Kyoko giggled again, finding all of this highly amusing.

"What's your name again?" She asked the guy next to her.

"Takeshi is. But you can call me by my last name—Yamamoto—as everyone does these days," He said. "And this my friend is Tsuna." Yamamoto pointed at the friend next to him, the one that helped him when he got stuck. "Next to him is Hibari, and then, Gokudera, and then his sister, who is _fine_..." He dragged out, Kyoko chuckled, "Bianchi, my dear." He clutched the front of his shirt where his heart should be.

"Can we start?" Ryohei asked, a bit impatiently. He didn't find any of this particularly funny, especially now that he was sitting next to that girl.

"Sure we can." Yamamoto said and spun the empty bottle of vodka. The bottle spun and spun and spun until it stopped pointing at Bianchi. "So... love... what do you chose, truth or dare?" He asked playfully.

"I'm not your love sweety." The purple-haired girl said sweetly, "And I chose..." She stopped to think about it, "I choose dare of course." She said happily.

Yamamoto laughed, there was something sinister about that laughter, "I dare you to kiss me." He said proudly. There was silence.

"You've gotta be kidding me. There are kids around." Bianchi said, pointing her finger at Hana and Kyoko. "I'd rather drink whatever you want me to."

"Aww, you hurt my manly pride." Yamamoto said, "So... you have to drink..." He said something, and the rest laughed. They continued playing with Bianchi spinning the bottle.

"Pepsi?" Ryohei asked Hana. She blushed, and nodded her head, feeling silly for being so shy in his presence. "It sucks. The worst drink ever. Cola is better." He added, smiling.

"Yeah," She tried to sound cool, "There was nothing else in the fridge." He put a finger on his chin and looked thoughtful. "I don't complain though, there was this couple there, making out, on the counter, so I guess that the fact that I do have something to drink, is a good thing, cause I don't know if I would have found something to drink if I were shy, which I'm not, and then I only saw Pepsi among the beer cans there, and I guess I thought it was okay, and I didn't want to take the beer, cause I don't know what does the beer tastes like and if it would be like, all yuck, that wouldn't be good."

"You're babbling." Ryohei said.

"Am I?" She asked, feeling her cheeks heat up again.

"Yes, you are, relax." He said, "Breathe..."

"Oh, okay." She nodded her head.

"So, you said, there was a couple making out on the counter?" He tried to start a conversation.

"Huh?" She was distracted for a bit, "Ah, yeah."

"Hm, fucking exhibitionists." He muttered under his breath, amused.

"You know them?" Hana asked.

"Me? Yeah, I invited them to this party." Ryohei said.

"Oh..."

"And that would be Sasagawa." Yamamoto said. It appeared the bottle stopped and was pointing at Ryohei. "What will it be, truth or dare." He asked, strongly excited about the whole thing.

"Ah... truth." Ryohei said. Yamamoto smirked, and Ryohei wondered if choosing the truth was smart idea.

"Do you want to fuck someone in this room?" Yamamoto asked happily.

"What kind of a question is that?" Ryohei asked.

"A simple one." Yamamoto replied smartly.

"Yes, there is, happy now?" He asked, irritated that he had to say it.

"Yes, perfectly." Yamamoto said. Hana had a feeling he knew something the others didn't so that was why he chose that question. "It's your turn." Ryohei half-heartedly spun the bottle and it ended on Hibari.

"Truth or dare?" He asked out of commitment.

"Dare." Hibari replied simply.

"I dare you to..." Ryohei stopped, then laughed, "...take off your pants and dance hula." The others started laughing and strangely enough, Hibari as well. The alcohol in their blood was doing its job, it appeared.

"Oh fuck no." Hibari said, "No way am I dancing hula." He protested.

"Then, you must drink three cans of beer in lest than a minute." Ryohei said, shrugging his shoulders.

"C'mon, don't be an asshole." Hibari protested.

"Rules are rules my friend." Yamamoto joined the conversation.

"Fine." Hibari huffed and got up. He took off his pants while some random guys held a broom on the reasonable height for Hibari to dance under. Kyoko giggled and placed a hand over her eyes, while Hana just blushed and looked away from the naked man. The girls had never seen anyone naked before, this was first for them. Although, the others, they were laughing and did not mind the nakedness.

After the deed was done and Hibari dressed again, Ryohei turned to Hana, "Were you embarrassed to see him naked?"

"Yeah." Hana nodded her head, "Kinda."

"Sorry about that, but he's an idiot, he fucking deserved it." He yelled to Hibari more than said to Hana. A reply of 'yeah yeah, fuck you too' was heard and Ryohei laughed.

"How can you laugh at that?" Hana asked.

"That... is because I had pretty much one too many drinks tonight." Ryohei said, "That reminds me, I need another one." He said and looked around, searching for cans, "Damn, you want one?" He asked Hana.

"What? No, I don't drink." The black-haired girl said.

"Oh, c'mon. One won't hurt you." Ryohei tried to reason with her. He put his hand on her thigh, near her knee.

"Okay, one. But only one." She said, convinced immediately. Ryohei got up and went to the kitchen. His touch left tingles in her leg, something like one thousand needles probing her at the same time. She felt weird. Before she could breathe again, there was a beer can thrust into her face. She caught it and Ryohei sat next to her. He didn't go all around, he just stepped over the couch and sat down.

"Can you open it for me?" Hana asked, a bit embarrassed she couldn't open a simple beer can.

"Sure, here, hold mine." He said and gave her his can. When he opened it, they switched again.

"Here it comes." Hana said quietly, mostly to herself than to anyone else, but Ryohei heard as well. She tilted the can and bitter liquid got on her tongue. She made a face and started coughing. Ryohei laughed at her.

"Sorry." He apologised.

"You're mean." Hana said though her coughs, "But you're forgiven."

"Thanks. You shouldn't drink so fast." Ryohei advised. Hana nodded her head and sipped her beer once again. This time it went smoother, she didn't cough, but a small trail of beer spilled between her lips and down her chin. Before he could stop himself, Ryohei had wiped off the liquid off of Hana's chin. Hana froze.

Their eyes met.

"Sorry." Ryohei murmured, looking away. Hana didn't say anything.

The game of truth and dare continued. The bottled stopped on both Hana and Ryohei. They weren't dared to do anything weird or anything, and both avoided telling the truth. So when the bottle stopped on Ryohei for the millionth time that evening he began wondering if it were on purpose. He voiced that thought.

"No, all's legal." Yamamoto said, laughing. It amused him to no end that Ryohei refused to do anything.

"So... what'll be big brother?" Kyoko asked, a malicious glint in her eyes.

"Dare." The silver-haired man said.

Kyoko mentally patted herself on her back. "Make out with Hana." She said, grinning.

Hana blushed, and Ryohei just started at her, asking himself if that was real.

"She got you there." Yamamoto replied, still laughing.

Ryohei looked at Hana and his eyes softened, "You don't have to do it if you don't want to." He said.

"No, it's okay. It's just a game anyway." The black-haired girl replied, shrugging her shoulders. She acted calm and collected while inwardly her brain went to take a lunch break and she could only think about that she would kiss her crush.

"Okay true." Ryohei nodded his head.

The silver-haired man scooted closer to the black-haired girl. Her breathing quickened as he put one of his hands on her thigh and the other on her arm. She folded her hands on her lap and looked at him with big innocent eyes. He smiled kindly at her and slid his hand from her arm to her neck. Slightly titling her head he crushed their lips together. Hana's eyes closed as she enjoyed the feeling of his lips against hers. At first it was mere brushing of lips, but then Ryohei pulled her against his body and nibbled on her lower lip.

The black-haired girl gasped slightly and Ryohei used that as a distraction. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and ran it over her teeth. Hana fisted Ryohei's shirt and he grabbed her more forcefully, making her straddle his legs. She didn't object at first but then she had become aware of eyes looking at them and she pushed him away.

Going back to her part of couch, Hana brought her knees to her chest and hugged them. She enjoyed the kiss, if her heavy breathing and small blush were any indication.

"Wooosh!" Yamamoto smirked, "Nice." He nodded his head. Kyoko giggled.

Ryohei spun the bottle. It stopped on Tsuna. The shaggy brunet looked at him with something akin to fear in his eyes. Everything was worth it just to see that look.

"Truth or dare, my little friend?" Ryohei asked, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Truth." Tsuna spoke.

"Are you still a virgin?" Ryohei asked.

"Ehhhhhhh?" Tsuna exclaimed, and the others laughed.

"Your answer please." Ryohei said.

"No way!" Tsuna said disappointedly. "Why me?" He asked. Then, he shook his head positive, saying that yes he was in fact still virgin. His face was beat red and he refused to look up.

"I think it's cute." Kyoko said, trying to be helpful. But that resulted in more people laughing. "You're so mean." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's okay, Kyoko, I don't mind." Tsuna said, smiling a bit.

"That _was_ mean." Hana said to Ryohei.

"I know." He replied.

"Then why did you do it?" She asked.

"Because, it was funny." He looked at her, raising an eyebrow, "So you're talking to me again?" He asked.

"Oh, you big baby. Why wouldn't I talk to you?" Hana asked, turning her head to look at him as well.

"I don't know, I had a feeling you hated the kiss." He replied. She frowned and snorted. "Was I wrong?"

"Maybe..." The black-haired replied, shyly. Ryohei smiled and looked away. Hana looked away as well. It wasn't a direct answer but it was a start.

The game ended as two more people joined the group in the living room. A tall raven-haired man with long hair and a lot shorter girl holding hands walked in together and sat on the armchair. The conversation started as if their position was perfectly normal. Hana couldn't see how girl sitting in guy's lap all the time could be normal so she scooted closer to Ryohei and nudged him. She was sitting close to him, a lot closer than before. When he looked at her, asking what was that she needed, she didn't move away.

"Those two." The black-haired girl pointed at the two figures that caught her attention.

"Yeah, Mukuro and Chrome." The silver-haired man replied.

"Oh... those two are the ones... you know... from the kitchen..." She replied and sipped her drink, it was the last drop of her 2nd beer that night.

"I thought as much." Ryohei nodded his head, "Are you sure you've never drank before?" He asked, sounding kind of worried.

"Yes, I'm sure." She reassured.

"Then you shouldn't drink so much." He said.

"Ahhhh, I'll be fine." Hana waved her hand in a motion that said he shouldn't worry. "But not that you mentioned it..." She rested her head against his shoulder. "It's nice to know you worry." She nuzzled her face against his shoulder. Ryohei looked at the girl currently hugging his arm and sighed.

The next couple of hours passed quickly for Hana since she was mostly resting against Ryohei's arm having her eyes closed. Sometime during that time Ryohei had wrapped his arm around her shoulders and made her lean into him completely. No one from the group hadn't commented on it, knowing full well it was bound to happen. So when she shifted and wrapped her arm around his middle as well no one was surprised to see Ryohei's eyes soften and his hand caressing her face.

Kyoko had gone to sleep around midnight, but Hana remained downstairs with Ryohei and his friends. The party went on until early in the morning, when it was time for everyone to leave. Ryohei and Hana talked about random things while going upstairs. They stopped in front of Kyoko's door.

"So... good night." Hana smiled, feeling free to do so now.

"Night..." Ryohei said and started going down the corridor to his room. After few steps he turned around and saw Hana was still there, looking at him. He returned and before she could ask anything he pushed her against the door and kissed her hard on the lips.

She gasped, not expecting something like that.

It was now or never, really. If he hadn't done it he never would have. So when she placed her arms around his neck and pulled him closer he knew he didn't have to be worried about rejection anymore.


End file.
